


Child of Sun and Moon

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Jim wants nothing more than to give Spock the family he feels he deserves. And he can.This is technically a collection of three ficlets, all related but not necessarily in exact order, based on Spirk mpreg





	1. Chapter 1

More than anything, Jim wants to give Spock a family.

They have their ship and their crew, of course, at that’s as close to a big family either of them have ever known. It’s nice. Better than nice. Perfect. But it’s not the same.

Choosing to be with Jim meant Spock gave up every opportunity of ever having little Vulcan feet pitter-pattering across the floor.

Jim had long ago put such delusions of his own aside, but now, with Vulcan destroyed… The idea of a little blue eyed baby boy or dark haired little girl with Spock’s serious expression became a regular fantasy of Jim’s. They're stretched out in bed and Jim is rubbing his palm over his flat belly when Spock catches his hand.

“You began stroking your abdomen during idle moments three months ago.” He says softly against Jim’s fingers, “You are preoccupied.”

Of course Spock has noticed.

“Do you want kids, Spock?” Jim asks abruptly. Spock doesn’t look shocked, just thoughtful.

“I have accepted that I am not likely to ever have children.” He says simply, “Due both to my own hybrid physiology and the fact I have chosen a male, you, as my mate.”

It’s true. All very simple and Jim does not like it one little bit.

He doesn’t bring it up to Spock again for a while. He does talk to Bones. It’s all possible. Quite simple, actually. Not as uncommon as he thought at first. Len doesn’t pitch a fit, just smiles in his secret way and helps Jim compile information.

Jim leaves the infopacket on Spock's PADD and heads off for first shift. He wants to carry the child. M'Benga explained that Vulcan males did most of the feeding after the birth, providing females with the ability to return to hunting more quickly. Child rearing was split evenly between both genders and Jim is excited by the idea of being free of traditional human gender roles. He is also prepared to stop his dreaming at the first sign of Spock’s discomfort.

Upon returning to their quarters after shift, not a sight of him all day, Jim is promptly shoved against the bulkhead and kissed into oblivion. His body has not been modified, he can’t get pregnant yet, but damn, it’s a good practice run.

* * *

  
Four months later, Jim is puking on an empty stomach and Spock is rubbing soothing circles into his back. He regrets nothing.

* * *

  
Two months after that Spock’s breasts begin to swell. His nipples are tender and he’s forced to wear an undershirt to keep from leaking against his Science Blues. Jim adores them. Small and just full enough to cup, Spock’s nipples are swollen to a rich sage color and taste sweet with practice milk. Jim loves tasting them and Spock can’t keep his hands off of Jim’s growing belly.

* * *

  
It’s a little boy.

A dark haired little boy with stormy gray eyes and a delicate little up-swept point to his ears.

Jim lies exhausted in the biobed while he watches Spock nurse their baby boy. His body aches all over but his heart is so full he can’t begin to imagine his life any other way. Spock is fairly glowing and Jim is asleep before their child.


	2. Chapter 2

Plump, pregnant Jim walking with a touch of a waddle in his step, changing stride to accommodate the sudden change in weight. Needing help rising from the Captain’s chair if he sits too far back. Uhura sits on the rail and swings her legs over to reach him before Spock and pulls Jim to his feet with a laugh. He can’t help but laugh with her, he’s getting huge.

Bones monitors his food. He means it well but Jim still makes faces at him over a plate of kale. And he’s excited in his own way too. He hasn’t been around children much since Joanna and he misses having a kid around.

It’s during a regular sonogram that Jim realizes just how excited McCoy is.

Laid up on a biobed, Jim is holding Spock’s hand tightly as Leonard warms up a tube of gel with a few shakes. Spock’s excitement thrums through their bond and Jim squeezes his fingers and smiles.

The gel is warm and Leonard presses a rounded machine into Jim’s belly as gently as he can. The screens on the sonogram cart flicker to life. A green line spikes across one, a normal, regular heartbeat. A tangle of blue and purple on another indicates brain development. the third screen is a live image.

Spock looses his breath as the image comes unto proper focus. “Jim.” He gasps.

“A healthy baby girl.” Leonard says proudly.

“We’re having a girl!” Jim clutches at Spock’s hand tight enough to hurt, “Spock, a baby girl!”

Spock is speechless. He can only hold to Jim and try to breathe.

“She’s gonna be the ship’s darling.” Leonard shifts the image, checking various vitals while Jim gets Spock to start responding again.

McCoy takes several still shots and starts packing up the equipment. Spock touches Jim’s bare belly reverently. “Our child.” He murmurs to Jim, “You hold our child inside you.”

Jim laughs gently, turning to joke with Leonard when he notices Leonard holding the image print.

His expression has gone soft, a little smile playing at his lips. Spock follows Jim’s line of sight. “She is a miracle.” He says softly.

Leonard looks up and smiles, really smiles. “It’ll be nice, having a baby girl around.”

“She’ll need godparents.” Jim says, lacing his fingers through Spock’s, “We already spoke with Uhura about being her godmother but she still needs an honorary papa.”

Leonard nearly drops the picture. “Me?”

“Who else?” Jim grins, “No one else I trust with our little girl.”

“You are a dear friend, both to Jim and myself.” Spock explains, “You have experience with children, a background in medicine capable of handling her mixed biology, and…” Spock pauses to look at Jim. He nods. “We trust you.”

Leonard covers his mouth with one hand, tears in his bright blue eyes. “Jim.” He breathes, “Spock. I- I would be honored.”

Jim grinned, pure sunshine, and dragged him down for an uncomfortable hug over his big belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim returns to shift a few weeks after the birth. Spock had been covering for him on the bridge and now that they’ve changed out, Jim misses his son and bonded constantly. It’s finally over, a quiet shift all together but he’s eager to get to their quarters.

  
The lights are low when he arrives. Scotty, bless his heart, had engineering connect Jim and Spock’s quarters into a suite with enough room for a nursery. Uhura and Chapel threw the biggest baby shower Jim had ever seen. They were gifted plenty enough to keep the kid in clothes until he was six.

  
One of the gifts was a beautiful wooden rocking chair that Spock was currently occupying. Breasts too swollen to manage under Science blues, he’s taken to wearing meditation robes. Loose black folds conceal his fullness and Jim thinks he's gorgeous. (He always thinks that though.)

  
He’s dropped one half of the robe to expose one shoulder. Their child is cradled in the crook of his elbow, feathery black hair against the softness of his robe. He’s nursing and Spock is rocking them both gently, humming the melody of a lullaby Jim doesn’t know.

  
Jim always jokes that their little boy is a bottomless pit, but it’s all the better for Spock. He needs to be properly emptied to get comfortable. The boy is already dozing, thick milk trickling from the corner of his pursed lips. His eyes are still a stormy baby’s color and Jim hopes they stay that way.

  
Spock wipes at the spill and rights him, leaning him over one broad shoulder to pat at his back. Jim pauses in the doorway and watches Spock coax a breathy hiccup from the little bundle before wrapping him up to sleep.

  
Jim steps in fully and offers out his arms. Spock shifts the babe into Jim’s arms and rights his robe. He’s out cold, bless the child, Spock has been counting his fingers with him all day, no doubt. (The kid’s gonna be a genius, between the two of them.)

  
Spock rights himself and Jim settles the child in his crib, dialing the temperature to his quarter Vulcan physiology. He pauses to watch the kid squirm around until he’s comfortable, falling asleep with a tiny sigh.

  
Spock settles close behind Jim, wrapping his arms around his Bonded. “He's gorgeous.” Jim says quietly, leaning up to kiss Spock’s chin, “We make beautiful kids.” Spock hums his agreement and turns Jim to take a proper kiss.


End file.
